When They Met
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: What is a character from Bones and a character from the Big Bang Theory were cousins?


**I'm just fixing this so people will know why it jumps from different sections and they won't be confused. **

**Once I get an idea(even though I wrote this almost a year ago) I will update it. Sorry for you guys waiting. Maybe you could make a suggestion to speed up the process?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either, although I would love to have had come up with all those great ideas in the show.**

* * *

Jack Hodgins has many family secrets. You know, being extremely rich doesn't have that many perks. There are a ton of secrets.

"Who the hell is Penny!" Hodgins said when he received a letter informing him of her upcoming visit-and she was bringing along some friends.

xx

Rajesh Koothrappali was excited for the trip. He was going to meet his friends' hot neighbour's cousin. It didn't even matter that the cousin was a man. It was actually a good thing. That way he could talk to him.

"Hey, Raj," Penny said, walking into her neighbours'' apartment, holding two shirts. "Which one?"

Raj indicated the yellow tank.

"Thanks so much." Penny turned and waltzed out the door.

The door swung open again. This time it was Howard Wolowitz, carrying his suitcase. Howard sat to the left of Raj on the couch.

"Are you excited to meet Penny's cousin?" Raj asked.

"He's a man so it doesn't matter. But he is supposed to be rich. How do people get rich these days?" Howard said.

"I heard he was born with it," Raj replied.

xx

There was a knock at the door. Angela opened it, only to find a woman and four men.

"You can't be Jack," the woman said.

"No, he's my husband," Angela replied, wondering who this woman could possibly be.

"Oh, I'm Penny, Jack's cousin," the woman answered the unasked question.

"I'm Angela."

"This is Sheldon,"-she gestured to the extremely tall guy- "Leonard,"-the short, geeky glasses-wearing guy- "Raj,"-the Indian- "and Howard," she finished, gesturing to the short, awkward guy.

"Hey, baby," Hodgins said, wrapping his arms around Angela's swollen belly. "Who is it?"

"Your cousin," Angela said.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in," Hodgins said.

xx

"Booth," he said, answering his phone.

"Can you come over. . .and bring a plunger?" his partner, Temperance Brennan, said.

"Um. . .sure," Booth said.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at Brennan's door. Brennan opened the door to see Booth, holding a plunger.

"Booth. Seeley Booth. Here to rescue the damsel in distress. But from what?" Booth asked.

"Toilet. Clogged. Broken plunger." Brennan revealed the two separate pieces.

xx

Brennan answered the phone sounding out of breath.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Angela asked.

"No, just Booth and I," Brennan replied.

"Well, can you guys meet us at work? My office," Angela said.

"Sure," Brennan said. She waited for Angela to say something. When she didn't Brennan hung up.

xx

When they made it to work, Booth and Brennan weren't there yet.

Just a minute later, Camille entered Angela's office and said, "Did you see Sweets? He's not in his office."

"Maybe with Daisy?" Angela said.

Raj leaned over to Howard and whispered in his ear.

"What is it this time?" Penny said.

"He's wondering, and I quote, 'what the hell kind of name is Sweets?'" Howard said.

Just then, Daisy walked in. She asked, "Did you see Lance?"

Then Booth and Brennan entered. Sheldon started twitching uncontrollably and Raj whispered in Howard's ear again.

"What's with him?" Booth asked.

"Sheldon's overwhelmed by the number of people in this tiny room and Raj said there are too many women and he needs alcohol," Howard said.

"Let's go look for Sweets," Camille said, dragging Daisy along as she left.

"What do you want, Angela?" Brennan asked.

"We want you to meet my cousin, Penny," Hodgins said.

Penny stood and introduced herself, then introduced the guys.

"I'm Seeley Booth," Booth said.

"He's our FBI guy, the one who gets our cases," Angela said.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," Brennan said.

"Nice to meet you. And I love your name, Temperance," Penny said.

"Thank you. And you can call me Brennan, if you want," Brennan said.

"Your last name?" Penny sounded surprised.

"Most of us are called by our last name," Booth said. " Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, Sweets."

"You're Dr. Temperance Brennan? I'm a fan," Sheldon said.

"Of my fictionalized work? Many people are," Brennan said.

"That's because it's so good," Booth put in.

"Oh, no," Sheldon said. "Your other work."

"Really? Nobody reads that," Brennan said.

"It is fantastic work," Sheldon said.

Brennan's phone rang. "Brennan," she answered. There was a pause then, "Okay," and she hung up.

"What is it, sweetie?" Angela wondered.

"Sweets is missing. He's not answering his phones," Brennan said.

"Let's hope he's not buried alive," Hodgins mumbled.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
